Marshall In Wonderland
by KNDfreak
Summary: So this is just the PAW Patrol version of Alice in Wonderland, except with Marshall being Alice. This is loosely based off the Disney's version, but has some other influences such as Madness Returns and Shinedown's 'Her Name Is Alice' song. Tiny bit of MarshallxChase, but it's basically nothing. Rated T now.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. All the pups were out playing since they had done their last mission of the day. Meanwhile, a certain Dalmatian was in his house, reading a book, not a comic with his favorite super hero of all time. Suddenly, a voice shouted out-

"Look out!"

Marshall had looked up just in the nick of time for a spotted ball to come and land on his head.

"Oof!" He cried, pain throbbing in his head as he was slightly dazed.

"Whoops, sorry Marshall." Chase said, grinning sadly at his best friend. Marshall shook his head and smiled at the German Shepherd.

"It's okay, Chase. Just be careful of where you throw the ball. I'm reading something very important." He said, going back to his book. Noticing how the book was actually a book and not a comic strip, Chase titled his head.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Marshall grinned, looking at him through his eyelashes.

" _Alice In Wonderland. _ It's a good book. Alice has been on so many adventures and she kind of reminds me of...well, me." Marshall giggled, making Chase smile.

"Well, when you're done, come play with us okay? We're down a pup for a game we wanted to play." He said.

"Alright, have fun guys!" With that, Chase grabbed the ball and began running towards the others. Marshall watched him go before sighing, returning back to his book. "I wish _I_ had my own wonderland. It'll be just like Alice said - nonsense."

Marshall didn't know it, but his eyes began to droop a little, and before he could stop it, Marshall was fast asleep.

* * *

Marshall wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but it couldn't have been too long, because the sun was still high in the sky. Yawning, Marshall began to stretch his arms and legs when he noticed something off.

"Hey, where did my book go?" He asked, looking around.

"Marshall! You're up, want to play?" Marshall turned around to see Chase running up to him, ball in his mouth. Marshall blinked once, then twice, before finally responding to the question.

"Um...sure. Hey Chase, you haven't seen my book have you?" He asked as he began to walk with Chase towards Ryder and the others. The German Shepherd shook his head.

"Nope, but don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. In the meantime, let's play!" Chase said, throwing the ball to Ryder, who caught it and smiled. The pups howled in agreement and began spending the rest of the day playing catch. Marshall had been so busy having fun, that his book had actually been forgotten, more focus on the ball instead.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled out, chasing after the ball that was thrown overhead. So caught up in getting the ball, Marshall didn't hear Ryder yelling out about a storm coming and that he wanted everyone inside. Marshall continued to go for the ball, but he was soon getting tired. "Jeeze...just how hard did Ryder throw it? It's really uncanny of him to do so."

Using his nose, the Dalmatian began to sniff the ground when he heard a soft noise of thunder in the sky. Looking up, Marshall frowned.

"Uh oh. It looks like it's about to rain. Let me just get the ball and head back." He said, smiling to himself as he began his search. Suddenly a small chitter noise was heard, and Marshall looked up to see one of his bunny friends standing there, with the ball in his mouth. "Oh hey little bunny. Could you please give me back the ball? It's about to storm and well, I can't go home without it."

Instead of doing what Marshall asked him to do, the bunny turned around and began hopping away.

"W-wait, come back with my ball!" Marshall said, running after the bunny, deeper into the woods. Marshall wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up in the woods, but the Dally didn't question it, more intent on getting his ball back from the rabbit. "Give me back my ball!"

The rabbit paid no heed to this, more or less hopping away, still with the ball in his mouth. _This is ridiculous,_ Marshall thought, somewhat annoyed and somewhat amused. _A dog chasing a rabbit for his ball? This situation couldn't be more silly._ Of course, Marshall was aware that there are certain breeds that actually do hunt rabbits, but that was besides the point. When the Dalmatian had finally came caught up with the rabbit, he grinned.

"Now, now, mister bunny. It isn't nice to steal things from other animals. Please give me back my ball." He said, slowly approaching him. The bunny's ear twitch, and before Marshall could grab the bunny, the bunny hopped out of his way. This time, Marshall was slowly getting agitated. "Give. It. Back." He said through the clutch of his teeth. Marshall made a grab for him again, but again, the bunny hopped out of the way. "AARGH!"

With one last tempt, Marshall pounced on the bunny, but when he did, the bunny let go of the ball and it fell into a hole.

"No!" Marshall groaned, just a clasp of thunder was heard, making him and the bunny jump. The bunny's ears and tail began to twitch again and he began hopping towards the hole and jumped in. Marshall had watched him go before another clasp of thunder made its presence known, easily startling the Dalmatian, causing him to trip over a fallen branch and headed straight towards the hole. Marshall's eyes went wide as he tried to grab something, anything, to keep himself from falling into the hole.

But alas, nothing as such was available.

"AHH!"

* * *

A/n: And into the rabbit hole we go! :D I had originally planned this as a oneshot, just to get it out of my head. But I think I am able to completely in a few amount of chapters. At most, 20-30 chapters, as I'm trying hard - in vain - to remember how Alice in Wonderland (Disney) went. Oh well. But like I said, there are other influence of Alice in Wonderland, so it isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine for Marshall. Then again, maybe it will be. But I honestly liked American McGee's Alice so I'm gonna try to fit his theme into here.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And falling.

He didn't know how long he's been falling, but the Dalmatian was pretty sure it's been over a minute now and he was _still_ falling. The whole time, he had his eyes closed so when he open them, he was surprise to find clocks, all different kinds, floating in midair, as well as himself. Marshall felt light as a feather as he continued to fall through the clocks and what looks to be teapots too. Suddenly, there was a light above him, causing Marshall to look up.

"What's that?" He asked himself as the light split into two and began circling the Dalmatian. Marshall watched, curious, as the lights went faster and faster, before starting to seep into the Dally's body, catching him by surprise. "H-hey!"

Before Marshall could complain anymore, there was a tingling sensation running through his body, making him nervous when he felt as though he was being stretched.

"W-What's going on?! Stop, it hurts!" It actually didn't, now that Marshall thought about it, but the point remains. It was a weird feeling that Marshall didn't like, and it only got weirder when he began to glow. Not sure what to do, Marshall closed his eyes as the glow grew brighter and brighter, and when Marshall couldn't take it anymore, he stretched out his body once more, the light glowing more before it quickly evaporated. When the light disappeared, Marshall felt weird and he shook his head, when he noted something was off. There had been a brush of something soft going across his forehead, and when he lifted his arm to see what it was, he stopped when he noticed...

 _Fingers? I have fingers!_ He thought, staring at them. He had also noted how white his skin was, the color of a marshmallow or a cloud or snow. Marshall took the time to look at his newly develop digits before realizing what he had originally planned to do and felt his forehead. _I have hair! Actual hair! Human hair!_ He thought, a big smile taking over his face at the thought. Before he could investigate any further, a chair had pulled up from behind him, causing him to sit and when he did, Marshall also realized something was off.

"Wait, if I'm a guy, then...why the heck am I in a dress?!" He shouted, sounding very scandalized. Marshall was indeed wearing a dress, similar to the one that Alice in his story, Alice in Wonderland, had worn except it was red and white, and Marshall guess that because he was already white, clean of spots, he didn't require any stockings either. He was also wearing a red bow in his midnight black hair.

Marshall wasn't exactly sure how he'd felt being put in a dress, but he couldn't dwell on it longer, because the chair had tipped him out and before he knew it, Marshall was hanging upside down by his own feet. He could feel the dress slowly rising, and he quickly pushed it down, his cheeks turning a slight pink in contrast to his white face. When Marshall had manage to look around after settling this problem, he had noted the same rabbit that had his ball - and he _still_ had it - was now hopping towards a small door with a face for a handle on it.

"W-wait! That's my ball you're taking!" He shouted, but the rabbit didn't seem to care as the door open and then shut tight. Marshall huffed. "Well, I can't just hang around here, I need to go after that rabbit."

With that, Marshall allowed himself to gracefully fall to the floor and hurried his way to the door. He had immediately grabbed the handle and pulled, causing the face to awake from his nap and started complaining.

"Hey, hey OUCH! Watch it!" Said the doorknob. Marshall was surprised to see the thing could even talk.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry. You see, a rabbit just passed by you and he has my ball. I want it back. May I please come in?" He asked, but the doorknob shook his head.

"No you may not!"

Marshall was stunned.

"Wha? Why not?"

"You're too big!" The Doorknob said, giving Marshall a glare. Marshall huffed, placing his hands on his hips. The newly formed human would never get tired of his transformation, if the only fact that he has to complain about is him being in a dress.

"So then, what should I do?" Marshall asked.

"Drink the potion! It will make you small enough to fit through." The doorknob said. Marshall was confused as to what potion the doorknob was talking about, before he saw a table behind him and noticed three items. There was a small bottle of pinkish liquid that said DRINK ME! while there was a plate of cookies that said EAT ME! and a small golden key.

"The potion is in the bottle, right?" Marshall asked and the doorknob nodded.

"Yes, yes! Drink the potion!" He cried. Marshall was a bit skeptical, but he really needed to get his ball and head home. The others must be worried sick about him and he wasn't sure how the other pups would react to him being human. So, taking the potion, Marshall unscrewed the top and took a sip. Almost immediately, Marshall's size grew smaller and smaller, leaving the potion on the table as well as the other items.

"There. I am the right size. Now may I come in?"

"No! You need a key!"

"Oh good grief! Are you pulling my leg?" Marshall asked, glaring at the doorknob. The doorknob shook his head, as much as a doorknob could anyway.

"No, no! Get the key from the table!" He said.

"How am I suppose to get the key from all the way up there?" Marshall groaned, looking up at the table. The doorknob didn't answer, but it wasn't like Marshall had expect him to. Slowly, Marshall began his climb to the top of the table where he saw the key, along with the cookies. He couldn't stop his curiosity though, as those cookies looked awfully good and Marshall was never the one to turned down sweets.

Pulling a cookie from the plate, Marshall began to munch on it, and just like the potion, Marshall's size grew, only, in the opposite direction. Instead of being small, Marshall was now twice the size he normally was, breaking the table, and spilling its content on it, all the while, his foot smashing the face of the doorknob.

"Wow, I grew bigger! Well, at least I can get the key now. Now may I come in?"

"No! You are too big!"

Marshall was beginning to get frustrated.

"Look, I just want my ball back! Why can't I ever do anything right?! It's just like my parents said, I'm a total failure!" He mumbled, feeling tears prick his eyes and before he could stop it, he began to cry. The doorknob immediately saw this as a bad idea and did his best to keep the giant Marshall from crying.

"Shh! Don't cry! You'll flood the place!" The knob's warning went unheard as the place began to fill up quickly with Marshall's tears. "The potion! Drink the potion!"

Hearing this, Marshall wiped his tears and saw the bottle floating in front of him.

"If this potion made me small once, it can probably do it again." He said, taking a small sip and just like that, Marshall's size shrunk once more, landing himself into his own salty waters. Marshall closed his mouth as he swam up, grabbing onto the bottle, as the knob let out a yawn, and began drinking Marshall's tears. He didn't know that he had also swallowed Marshall too.

"Waaa!" He cried out, going into the knob's mouth.

Thus, Marshall's Wonderland Adventures has begun, but maybe not to his liking?


	3. Chapter 3

_3...2...1..._

 _Alice, tell me of your Wonderland..._

* * *

Marshall couldn't help but gasp, grabbing onto the floating bottle in front of him as he ride the waves of his tears. He coughed.

"Salty. So salty." He said, coughing out the last bits of the tears as he got into the bottle. Marshall, now safe from the ocean he'd created, watched as the waves knocked him back and forth along way. Out of his corner eye, he could see a animal, a mouse, swimming in his tears. He watched him before getting up, head sticking out of the bottle, as he called out to him. "Hey! Mister Mouse!"

The mouse's ear twitched, looking up at the human.

"Oui?" He asked. Marshall bit his lip, groaning silently. He had honestly forgot that in this part of the story, the mouse Alice met could only speak French. Well, it wasn't like Marshall didn't know French, having spent time with Francois occasionally. That didn't mean he knew how to speak perfect French though, and because he didn't want to frighten the mouse - like Alice did - Marshall has to make sure he's asking precisely what he wants.

"Avez-vous vu mes chaussettes?" ( _"Have you seen my socks?"_ ) The mouse looked confused and open his mouth.

"Vérifiez vos pieds." ( _"Check your feet."_ ) Marshall wasn't entirely sure what the mouse said, and before he could ask him again, a tidal wave came and knocked Marshall out of his bottle and landed on shore. He coughed, getting up as he wiped away the water from his face.

"That wasn't very pleasant at all."

"No, I'm sure it wasn't."

Marshall blinked and when he looked back to see...

Cali.

But...wait, why was Cali here? Furthermore, why was she grinning like that? And why does she have stripes? As far as Marshall knew, Cali didn't have stripes nor could she grin like the Cheshire Cat Marshall had read about. Then, not a second later after this thought enter his head, did Marshall come to understand what was happening. But...Alice didn't meet the Cheshire Cat until later. Why was he - she - here now? And shouldn't the Cheshire Cat talk in riddles?

"You ask too many questions, girl."

"I'm not a girl." Marshall huffed, feeling the warmth spread across his face.

"Oh really? Then you are a cross-dresser?" Cali asked, the grin widen even further than humanly - or even for cats - possible. The blush on Marshall's face steadily grew, but it wasn't like Marshall could defend himself from that. He was wearing a dress, he's a boy, and for as long as Marshall lived, the only clothing he had was the red suit he'd always wore on missions. Three strikes and you're out.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Duchess's house?" Marshall asked. The cat merely grinned - and Marshall was beginning to see just why the Cheshire Cat had earned his - her - name.

"I should, shouldn't I? But this Wonderland is far from your original Wonderland, Marshall. Though looks can be deceiving, and on the outer appearance, it may all look the same to you." She said.

"You're not making any sense."

"This is Wonderland, it shouldn't make any sense. You'd created it, after all." Cali said.

"I was inspired by the book." Marshall said, though there was a tone of bitterness laced in his voice.

"Yes, but there's more than what meets the eye. This Wonderland didn't just start by inspiration, but I bet you can hardly remember what is like to be in your dream world. It's been too long, and you've grown. Things has been changing since your last departure." Cali said. At that, Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Last departure? I've never been to Wonderland before."

"You wound me greatly, girl."

"I am not a girl!"

Cali proceeded not to hear this complaint as she slowly began to disappear, her face still remaining.

"Oh and Marshall? Do be on your guard. The Queen is not pleased with your appearance at all."

With that, Cali left, her grin last to be faded from sight. Marshall could only stare at the spot Cali had been in, wondering what on Earth was going on and why had Cali appeared in a place she wasn't even suppose to be in, let alone introduce in some weird way. Shaking his head, Marshall realized how dry he was and how his size returned to normal.

"Huh. Must've happened while I was talking to Cali." It took a second for this to register in his mind. "Wait, Cali can talk?!"

The shock on his face appeared only for a second before Marshall shrugged it off and began walking to his next destination, feeling as though things were about to get weirder and weirder as he continued his adventures in wonderland.

* * *

 _Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

 _Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

 _Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

 _Hey, wouldn't it be great if we completely forgot?_


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall had been walking through the forest, not quite sure where to go. Typically, if Marshall was going by the book, he would have been following the rabbit all the way to the rabbit's house, where the white rabbit would confused Alice for someone else, named Mary Anne. Then, it struck the Dalmatian-turned-human that the rabbit he had been chasing didn't morph into a anthropomorphic rabbit. For the first time, since he began his adventures, Marshall realized something was wrong with his wonderland.

He could faintly call that in the book, Alice had eaten a piece of cake to grow bigger, but instead of that, Marshall had eaten a cookie instead. Now, Marshall was aware of many adaptions of Alice in Wonderland - he knew that the cookies could have been from the Disney's version, in which the Alice there had stuffed two cookies into the pocket of her dress which were later used when she'd faced the Queen of Hearts. The reason why Marshall hadn't questioned it was because Marshall had a sweet tooth and often times it didn't matter to him what kind of sweets it was (unless it was chocolate. Then, even a sweet lover of a dog like Marshall knows better), if it was good, then it was good. Now that he had time to figure it out, however, Marshall questioned why he didn't get cake instead of cookies.

And, going back to the rabbit, he wonder why the rabbit hadn't transformed and perform his ever so famous 'I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!' line. Then again, Marshall's meeting with the rabbit that dragged him down the rabbit hole was different from Alice's too. Alice followed the rabbit willing, Marshall had been forced to follow the rabbit because the rabbit had his ball. Something was going on, and Marshall wondered if his wonderland was nothing but a dream, or something more...

Suddenly, he saw the rabbit right in front of him, ball still in his mouth, looking directly at Marshall. The rabbit's tail twitch and he cocked his head to the side, before turning around and hopping away from him once more.

"Hey! Come back here with my ball!" Marshall said, picking up his dress as he began running towards the rabbit. Soon, the forest began to clear, signaling that he was almost out of there, when suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey look, a visitor!"

"A visitor, you say? We haven't had a visitor in such a long time, _mon frère._ "

Hearing two familiar voices, especially when one is French, Marshall turned around to see both François and Cap'n Turbot standing there, grinning, yet shorter than their average height, and was wearing the same red-and-white shirt as well as yellow pants, with a red cap on the top of their heads. Marshall cocked his head to the side. He doesn't remember two of the same characters in the book...

"Francois? Cap'n Turbot? Who are you two suppose to be?" He asked walking to them. Francois tisked.

"Si vulgaire! No manners, no manners at all! Were you born with such ignorance?" He asked, causing Marshall to bristle slightly. He knew Francois, he knew the type of person he is. Sure he's just as bone-headed as his brother, kind of impatient, and more or less annoyingly obnoxious, but he wasn't _mean._ He wasn't...well, he wasn't as stuck up as most people claim French to be. This wasn't Francois at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you believe this brother? This visitor ask _us_ who we are when _we_ should be asking _her._ "

"I'm a guy."

Francois just stared at Marshall, giving him a once over, before titling his head over in such a snobbish way that Marshall couldn't help but feel angry at the man, balling his hands into fist, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"A guy wearing a dress? Complètement absurde! No man would wear such thing!" Francois insisted, and Marshall groaned. Meanwhile, Cap'n Turbot titled his head.

"Who are you stranger?" He asked.

"My name is Marshall." He said, but Francois scoffed at such mention.

"Marshall? What a weird name for a strange girl." He said. Marshall glared at the French-speaking person, who he was becoming to slowly dislike the more and more he kept talking.

"So, who are you?" Marshall inquired, looking at the two.

"We are the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum brothers, please to meet you Marshall." Cap'n Turbot said, bowing slightly. Marshall smiled lightly at the manner before he spoke up once more before realizing something. In the book, there was no such thing as the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum brothers, in fact, Marshall was pretty sure they were never mentioned. He can't say the same with the movie, because he was sure they had appeared there, but if Marshall's Wonderland was based off the book, then these characters do not exist.

So why do they exist?

"Have either of you seen a white rabbit? He has my ball and I want to get it back." He said, but Francois sneered at him.

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. It is not our fault that you lost something important, imbécile." He said. Marshall may not know a lot of French, but he does know when he's being insulted, so when that word slipped from his mouth, Marshall made a jump for him, but Cap'n Turbot pulled him back.

"Easy, easy. What my brother meant to say is that we have not seen the rabbit you are looking for." He said, smiling slightly. Marshall just stared at the two. For a moment, he thought he'd saw something familiar within the two of them, but he was pretty sure it was nothing. He was about to say something, probably a goodbye because the longer he'd stayed, the more frustrated he was with Francois, when a sudden pain throbbed on his temple, making him groan. Cap'n Turbot watched him concern, while Francois just continued to smirk at him.

"Are you okay?"

Marshall closed his eyes before reopening them again, and to his shock, instead of seeing either of the two, he saw his very own brothers staring back at him, sneering.

 _"Well, if isn't our loser of a brother, what'shisname."_ The older one, to the right side where Cap'n Turbot had once been standing, named Duke said, hate and animosity glowing in his blue eyes. That's when the second oldest, named Ricardo, giggled.

 _"Yeah, it's Marshall. Our parents most disappointing son they ever had."_ He said. Duke glared at him.

 _"What are you doing here Marshall? Didn't mom tell you to leave your wonderland? You're such a dork."_

Marshall gasped, taking a step back from them.

"Hey, hey, you alright? We're not enemies." Cap'n Turbot said, taking a step closer to him. Marshall eyes went wide.

"Stay away from me!" With that, Marshall began to run from them, ignoring their cries to come back. The human just ran and ran until he couldn't hear them anymore.

What was happening?

* * *

 _And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels  
To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say_


End file.
